Mi Chico Ideal
by Chikane12
Summary: Siempre pensé en enamorarme de un chico, ya saben ese que te protege, cuida, y entiende, alguien lindo y simpático con quien compartir todas mis anécdotas, que me escuche y me quiera, ese tipo de amor pero.. ¡¿Que rayos salio mal? Me lo imagino y al verle ahí sonriendo, con sus mejillas elevadas mientras me saluda, Mi chico ideal.. ¡Es una chica!. (CORI)


_**Start of something new  
>It feels so right<br>To be here with you…oh  
>And now…lookin' in your eyes<br>I feel in my heart  
>The start of something new <strong>_

—Hasta luego, mamá— me despido

Salgo de mi casa que por cierto no es muy lejana a mi escuela, estudio en Hollywood Arts ya saben donde cantamos, bailamos y actuamos, aunque tambien tenemos clases como matemáticas, historia y química, siempre me he preguntado porque, es decir un actor no debe saber toda la tabla periódica ¿o si?. bueno.. si su papel fuera el de un científico tal vez ahí tendría que aprenderlo, ¿la aprenderán toda?.. los científicos de las películas casi siempre están locos, pero yo creo que son asi porque debieron aprender bastantes cosas y su cerebro ya no da para conversaciones normales, o algo asi ¿en que iba?.

¡A si, Hollywood Arts!, aquí tengo muchos amigos, primero esta Jade mi mejor amiga, ella es gruñona, mandona y bastante celosa con su novio, y aunque en realidad no tenemos mucho en común, la amo y nos entendemos bien, yo la conozco y ella a mi, puedo contarle cualquier cosa, es una amistad de muchos años, la quiero mucho aunque como digo.. es mandona.

Por otro lado esta Beck, su novio, el es un chico tranquilo y sincero, tambien el mejor actor de la escuela, es guapo y las chicas mueren por él, provocando los celos de mi mejor amiga, aunque en verdad se aman, no lo entiendo pero se complementan el uno al otro, Beck compra café casi todas las mañanas y el no lo toma, Jade gusta de besarle con intensidad a cualquier minuto y a él no le puede fascinar más.. como digo se aman, espero algún día tener alguien asi, como las parejas de películas que no pueden vivir uno sin el otro, sinceramente no entiendo el sentimiento, pero supongo que debe ser genial.

Haber... ¡los chicos!, sigue Robbie el es.. un chico, tímido y.. es buena persona, siempre carga con él a un títere, que por cierto odia que lo llamen asi, se llama Rex el es pervertido y grosero, con un mal sentido del humor, creo que es la verdadera personalidad de Robbie pero la demuestra en Rex porque el es algo inseguro al expresarse. Siguiendo con Andre este chico es simpático y divertido, tiene talento para tocar casi cualquier instrumento es increible deberían verlo, tambien canta y actúa, siempre lleva unas trenzas en su cabello, y le gusta componer música.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, tenemos a Tori, que en realidad se llama "Victoria" pero nosotros le llamamos "Tori" es una abreviación, suena gracioso es algo como Toro pero ya saben con una "i" al final, ella entro apenas hace un año a la escuela, me sorprende que no entrara antes pues tiene bastante talento cantando y tambien es buena actuando, al principio no se llevo muy bien con Jade, pero bueno con el paso del tiempo.. mmm, ahora no pelean.. tanto, me sorprendió porque es la primera persona que veo capaz de contradecir a Jade, al principio sus peleas eran bastante fuertes, y yo nunca quise estar en medio de una de ellas, soy mas pacifista, Jade se calmo un poco cuando Tori salio del armario.. je, je, suena gracioso.. porque ya saben no es un armario, ni siquiera entiendo porque le llaman asi..

¡Ah! ¿No lo sabían?, perdón creo que se me olvido ese pequeño detalle, Tori es gay.. lo se, que como es mujer debo decir lesbiana pero en realidad no me gusta la palabra, no es que discrimine no, no, para nada pero gay se escucha mejor, creo que ella tambien me lo dijo alguna vez y es cierto, sabían que la palabra "gay" se deriva de "gai" del francés antiguo que significa "sin preocupaciones" o "feliz".. como digo se escucha mejor, lo aprendí de una nota de ¿sabias que?...

Bueno como decía, Jade se calmo un poco con esta noticia porque como sabrán ya no habría porque sentir celos con Beck y esas cosas, pero como sabrán sigue siendo.. Jade, no falto tiempo para decir emotivas palabras, bromas y frases comprometedoras, y como digo ellas siguen peleando.

Entonces logro divisar la escuela a solo unos metros de mi, las personas empiezan a pasar por mis lados, como ahora un chico de cabello negro paso y tiene una sonrisa en la cara. Me encantan esas personas que van caminando por la calle con un pequeña sonrisa en la cara, porque sabes que algo pequeño sucedió y los hizo felices. Quizás recibieron un lindo mensaje, quizás recordaron un buen momento, o.. quizás mataron a alguien. Tú nunca lo sabrás.

Paso por la puerta de entrada directo a mi primera clase, es con Sikowitz que para mi es el mejor maestro de aquí, es divertido y ama los cocos, llego abriendo la puerta notando que casi todos ya están aquí, me siento al lado de Jade y la saludo alegre.

En eso la puerta se abre mostrando a Tori, quien camina un poco para sentarse en el asiento vació que esta a mi lado, tambien la saludo y ella hace lo mismo.

—¿Porque Sikowitz siempre llega tarde?— pregunto molesta Jade, Beck la tranquilizo pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella.

En eso nuestro loco profesor entra por la ventana, con un coco en su mano y su típico atuendo de vagabundo.

—Hola chicos— nos saluda, yo digo un "Holis" mientras el se prepara para volver a hablar —¡Todos son tartamudos y quieren pedir un helado!

Toda la clase empieza improvisando mientras algunos se paran y otros siguen sentados, es divertido nunca sabes que te pondera a hacer.

—¡Suficiente!— dice y todos paramos de hablar, se sienta mientras le da un gran sorbo a su coco —Hoy vamos a dialogar sobre sus sueños en una persona, me refiero a cuando eres niño sueñas con quien te vas a casar, quiero que me digan ¿Como imaginan a la persona de sus sueños?

—y ¿los que tienen pareja?— pregunta Jade

—No preguntare a los que tienen pareja, la razón de esto es proyectar la persona con la que deseas ser feliz, por lo tanto si ya tienes una, no hay razón en preguntar— explica Sikowits con una ceja alzada —Bueno, empecemos... ¡Cat!

—Sipi— contesto alegre y me hace una seña de que haga lo que me pide y intento concentrarme en pensar lo que quiero —Tiene que ser un chico lindo, amable y tierno... que sea bueno para escucharme y que me entienda.. que su sonrisa deslumbre y que me quiera más que nada.. ¡Oh! y que tenga bible.. ¡Mucho bible!.

Todos me miran, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. ¿Que? ¿Que dije?

—Muy bien— me felicita y yo sonrió, puedo ver como busca alguien a quien mas preguntar —¡Robbie!

—¿Yo?— pregunto el mientras se acomodaba en su asiento —creo, que con que sea una chica.. y me quiera como yo ella, eso estaría bien

—¡Ja!.. perdedor— interrumpió Rex

Sikowits da unas vueltas caminando, mientras pone su mano en la barbilla, parece que ya no va preguntar.

—¡Toro!— me equivoque y el habla

—Soy Tori— reprocha ella aun lado de mi

—Como sea— le responde Sikowits con una sonrisa traviesa saliendo de sus labios —¿A que edad te diste cuenta que te gustaban las niñas?

Veo como Tori se puso rígida al instante —Que tiene que ver con el tema— habla algo incomoda

—¿De niña, imaginabas a un príncipe o una princesa?— pregunta y debo confesar que yo tambien tengo curiosidad

—Pues...— empieza a hablar Tori algo nerviosa ante la mirada de todo el salón, incluido en esto la mirada burlona de Jade —Siempre lo supe, supongo porque en primaria me gusto una por primera vez. No se como explicarlo.

—¿Como es la chica de tus sueños?— pregunto Sikowits mas interesado

—Am..— Tori se demora en contestar mientras piensa —Tendría que ser alegre, divertida y emocionante.. porque yo soy tranquila seria fabuloso combinar gustos y que pueda pasar horas mirándola sin aburrirme, y siendo divertida, tambien seria alguien inteligente, de esas chicas de las cuales siempre estas descubriendo algo nuevo, y con forme lo haces, solo puedes enamorarte más, porque asi las cosas mas pequeñas y insignificantes serán parte de ella, sus manías y defectos, que para mi solo serán más cosas para amarla, alguien asi.. hermosa.

Woah, eso es tierno, algo cursi pero muy, muy tierno, puedo darme cuenta en la cara de Jade que tambien le pareció tierno lo que acaba de decir Tori, Sikowitz la felicita y podemos salir del salón.

El tiempo pasa volando, ya podemos salir de la escuela, claro yo sigo aquí pero es porque olvide unos libros de mi casillero y mañana es sábado, los ocupo para la tarea de química.. y aunque saco buenas notas en ello, no me gusta, el señor Alan Brito, si aunque no lo crean, asi se llama y es algo gracioso ya saben.. "Alan-Brito" de "alambre" pero chiquito, me reí mucho cuando se presento, tambien gane tarea extra ese día.

Apenas cerré mi casillero, escuche unas voces al fondo del pasillo, lo que es raro ya que generalmente los viernes casi todos salen con prisa y.. según recuerdo nadie tiene alguna obra pendiente, la curiosidad me invade, camino a pasos lentos hasta donde proviene el ruido, la platica esta en el almacén del teatro, aun mas raro porque ese lugar casi siempre esta solo.

Me acerco aun mas para poder distinguir alguna voz, o al menos que es de lo que hablan, pego mi oreja a la puerta cuidando no hacer escándalo.

—Entonces... ¿porque crees que me dejo mi novia?— fue la primera voz que escuche era muy áspera y masculina

Pero porque viene a hablar de su novia en el taller d..

—No.. No lo se

Un segundo. Esa voz, ¡esa voz!, ¡la conozco! es de Tori parece algo nerviosa y tembló al pronunciar la ultima silaba de la palabra.

—¡Porque le gustaba una chica!— grito de nuevo esa voz

Ahora estoy confundida. El esta gritando, le esta gritando a Tori, mi amiga, pego mas mi cara en la puerta, y puedo escuchar ahora el susurro de otra voz, al parecer hay mas gente ahí.

—Sabes la gente homosexual.. esta enferma, debe ser curada y como nadie lo hace contigo.. lo haré yo.— la voz sonaba burlona, con una risa mala y mezquina

Oh no, soy sensible para estas cosas, siento la humedad en mis ojos, ¡¿como le pueden decir algo asi?!, eso es horrible y.. y no es justo, giro la perilla con rapidez pero la puerta esta trabada.

¿Que hago? ¿A quien llamo? ¡¿Que rayos hago?!

Pego de nuevo mi cara para intentar escuchar, pero ya no se escuchan voces, se escuchan golpes, quejidos, el sonido del material cayendo o rompiéndose, y.. y no puedo evitar sentir un gran nudo en mi garganta.

¿La están golpeando?... ¡¿Están golpeando a Tori?!

Empiezo a empujar la puerta con mi brazo, como en las películas lo hacen los policías, solo que.. yo no logro mas que mover un poco la puerta, y mi brazo cambia a un color rojizo por haberlo golpeado tan duro, pero.. no puedo dejarla sola.

Vuelvo a pegar mi cara en el marco de la puerta, ya no se escucha nada, unos pasos y ahora se escucha la perilla quitar el seguro y yo aparto mi cara, aunque quiero esconderme, tambien quiero ver ahí dentro, me quedo quieta parada frente a la puerta.

Para mi sorpresa, no veo a un hombre abrirla, es Tori que me mira sorprendida, sus ojos se amplían mirándome mientras su cejas se alzan, veo detrás de ella a otras dos personas, chicos, están tirados en el suelo y al parecer adoloridos.

Esperen. ¿Que paso?.

Tori tiene en su mejilla un pequeño moretón, pero no es lo que mas me asombra, lo que si lo hace son sus puños apretados con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornan blancos, en todos sus dedos.. todo su puño es morado como por haber golpeado algo con suficiente impulso.

Me dirijo y fijo en su cara, donde parece querer hablar pero no sabe que decir, y es cuando noto que su boca sangra, su labio inferior tiene un corte vertical.

—Cat..¿que haces aquí?— dijo mientras intentaba darme una sonrisa

Entonces no la deje hablar, tome su muñeca jalándola conmigo, caminamos hasta llevarla a mi casa, no hablo nada y se lo agradecí, pasamos la puerta de entrada y corrí por el botiquín de emergencias.

A esta hora mi mamá esta en el trabajo, es conveniente pues en realidad no quisiera explicar porque traje a casa a una amiga sangrando y con moretones, mi mamá es tan curiosa como yo y no se quedaría tranquila con un simple "estamos bien" pero.. ¡yo tampoco se que esta pasando!.

Baje las escaleras, la encontré en la sala, jugaba con sus manos mientras miraba fijamente algún punto del piso, me vio al escuchar mis pasos y volvió a bajar su mirada. Su ceño esta levemente fruncido y tiene una mueca en sus labios. Acerco el paño húmedo que traigo en mano a su boca.

Tallo la parte que sangra, ella lo toma para hacerlo por si misma, tomo unas vendas y comienzo a enrollarlas por sus puños, se preguntaran como se de esto, pues estuve con las niñas exploradoras.. solo fueron 5 días pero fueron muy útiles, esto lo aprendimos el primer día.

—¡Auch!— oigo a Tori quejarse supongo que le dolió cuando las presione un poco

—Lo siento— me disculpo

—No importa..

Termino de vendarla y me siento a su lado, una a la par de la otra, nuestras piernas pegan, y veo como abre varias veces la boca, pero nunca logra decir nada.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto

—Si, Cat.. ya estoy acostumbrada, sabes yo..— se inclina un poco mientras talla sus ojos con su palma —estoy bien. Es algo común que pase esto y no tienes que preocuparte.

—¿Como? Esto, em.. ¿ha pasado antes?

—¿Eh?— exclama sin comprender para después suspirar —En mi antigua escuela, en la anterior y en la anterior.. no te preocupes, puedo defenderme.

—¿Puedes?— pregunto

Y es que todavía estoy asombrada, porque según yo tenia en mente que despues de Robbie, Tori era.. pues no tan fuerte, es una cosa que no me esperaba en absoluto. Y recuerdo los chicos que estaban tirados en aquel cuarto, y se veían bastante.. fuertes, vuelvo mi vista a Tori quien sigue inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—Practico.. soy luchadora.. ya sabes, como las de CFC— me dice

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que, que?! ¡¿Luchadora?!

Entonces me rio, Tori siempre ha sido tan simpática, porque enserio esta chica no lastimaría a una mosca, no digo que no pueda, pero.. Tori siempre me ha parecido más.. pacifista. La veo y me da una mirada seria, entonces entiendo que dice la verdad.

—¿C..como? ¿Cuando?— le digo

Me sonríe y peina un poco su cabello mientras me mira.

—Bueno, mi papá me inscribió a los ocho años, no es que me gustara, solo quería saber defenderme, desde muy chica sabia de mi orientación y eso me trajo muchos problemas en todas las escuelas en las que he estado, era algo que tenia que hacer.. con el paso del tiempo me volví buena en ello y se volvió un pasatiempo.

—¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?— le reclamo porque me siento un poco ofendida

—Lo siento, Cat— se disculpa mientras me pellizca una mejilla —Si mas personas saben de esto, mas querrán pelear conmigo y a mi no me gusta hacerlo, es solo un pasatiempo. Solo me defiendo ¿entiendes?... Por favor no le digas a nadie.

Me hago la pensativa posando mi dedo en mi boca, ella me ve divertida y yo le sonrió.

—Tu secreto esta seguro conmigo— le digo —Pero... tienes que prometerme una cosa.

—¿Que cosa?

—Cuando.. algo como esto vuelva a pasar, tú me lo contaras, yo estaré aquí para ti. ¿Lo prometes?.

—Lo prometo— me contesta

Ahora toca mi cabello despeinándome, y besándolo despues, me rio porque hace cosquillas y nos abrazamos fuerte.. ¿Como pueden hacerle algo asi?, quien podría hacerlo, ahora la veo aquí, a mi lado, mientras cariñosa termina el abrazo y ahora mismo parece un cachorro, no dejo que se separe y la vuelvo abrazar.

Se pasma al principio pero se relaja despues, y es que tiene esos ojos tristes como si en realidad necesitara algo de cariño, como si estuviera herida y no la puedes dejar ahí.. sola, ella te agradece el gesto regresando mas cariño del que le das, al igual que... un cachorro.

Y solo en este momento.. pienso que quiero estar mas cerca de ella, porque nunca sabes cuanto puedes conocer a alguien, hay mucho mas que conocer.

Y quiero hacerlo.

_**I know…  
>That something has changed<br>Never felt this way **_

**Continuara...**

**¡Chicos! ¿como están?.. ¿Que tal, les ha gustado?**

**Andy Pain me dio un consejo para esta historia, me ayudo bastante y empezare con capítulos cortos, espero hacerlos mas largos adelante.. ¡Gracias y Saludos, Andy!**

**Miren con este proyecto quiero exigirme mas en todo, en mi forma de describir y dialogar , hasta ahora me gusta como va quedando y siento que a veces no lo hago bien pero enserio espero que les guste, bueno.. ¡la historia va comenzando!.**

**¡Saludos! ;)**


End file.
